


Ticklish

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, loving your husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Raymond finds out something shocking about his husband Kevin





	Ticklish

Raymond didn’t believe in tickling. 

As a child he would be often be subjected to it at family gatherings, his older cousins and sister digging their fingers into his sides in a last-ditch attempt to make him laugh (a game they played regularly and continually failed at, Debbie being the only one who ever came close).  
These moments always caused him more pain than it did joy and he’d demand they stop. It was a unique kind of hell that he obviously didn’t want to subject the love of his life to.

It was accidental, really.

He and Kevin had been watching a How-It’s-Made on Paperclips and Raymond had stretched his arms upwards as his back had been feeling a bit stiff. His eyes were closed as he felt Kevin’s body jerk and stifle a laugh. When he opened them Kevin was again watching the movie, eating unseasoned popcorn like nothing had happened. And so Raymond assumed nothing had. 

Until the second time.

It was the same evening, they had finished the movie and were estimating how many popcorn kernels were left un-popped in the bowl (Kevin knew his love of guessing games and would later use the data to measure that particular brand of popcorn against others.) Raymond, in a moment of triumph having guessed the exact number of un-popped kernels in the bowl, had innocently gone in for a passionate kiss. And Kevin again twitched and made that sound. 

Forgetting his victory, Raymond moved to catch Kevin’s eye but found himself rebuked in the form of Kevin moving to put the bowl away a few paces faster than he normally did. Raymond followed him, to investigate this. 

“Kevin?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you injured?”  
“No.” Kevin poured the contents of the bowl onto a napkin and placed the napkin into their trash gently with both hands, everything seemed to be back to normal just as it had been before. But something had happened, he knew it.

“Are you certain? You seemed to be-”  
“Quite sure Dear.”  
“-twice now, have I done something wrong?”  
“As I’ve reiterated you’ve done nothing wrong. If you were to do something wrong I would inform you of it immediately so it wouldn’t happen again in the future, you know that, surely?”  
“Kevin.”  
“Yes?”  
“You know that, surely?” Kevin’s hand flew up to his traitorous mouth.  
“Oh my...” Raymond shook his head gravely. “It seems I’ve been caught. This isn’t kitchen talk however, let’s retire to our bedroom to have an in-depth personal discussion.”  
“Kevin I hardly think now is the time to-” Kevin rolled his eyes slightly and took his husband’s hand for a moment before letting it go and advancing up the stairs. “Oh, you meant..oh. Yes.” He began to follow. “Let’s.”

In their room Kevin closed the door so as not to encourage Cheddar to come wandering in for affection or food and they sat. Kevin crossed his legs and brought his hands together, leaning forward to emphasis the severity of the situation. Raymond quirked an eyebrow, his curiosity growing ever stronger.  
“Raymond...I want you to know that what I am about to reveal must stay in this room. It’s something that has plagued me all my life and I have been trying my best to escape from it since I can remember.” Raymond also leaned forward to partake in the severity. 

“I understand, you have my word.” He places a hand on his husband’s knee and watched as he smiled for 0.4 seconds, then let out a sigh that seemed to deflate him slightly but not enough to affect his perfect posture. All was not yet lost.

“I am….ticklish.” Kevin said the word as if he were admitting to a murder, and Raymond felt his blood run cold. Of all the things… He sat up straight as a rod, if he were a lesser man he’d gasp. 

“Kevin did I...tickle you?” Raymond watched in horror as his wonderful husband hesitated before nodding, this couldn’t be happening...he...a tickler!?

“In previous relationships I have found that disclosing this fact made my partner more susceptible to repeat this behaviour. They found it amusing.” Unable to hold himself back Raymond went to be by his husband’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking directly into his eyes.

“There is nothing amusing about spontaneous, uncontrollable laughter.” Kevin nodded, relieved beyond words and falling into his lover’s comforting arms. “Please do not hesitate to tell me if I tickle you once again. I assure you it won’t be on purpose.”

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Kevin stated. “Though you make me laugh constantly with your biting wit and world class sense of humor, I would prefer to be a willing participant in my laughter rather than a hostage to it.” 

“I would never wish for you to be a hostage. Though I do like keeping an audience captive, It has and will only be due to my hilarity.” He felt Kevin laugh and lean in closer to him, a soft ‘oh you, stop it’ and he even felt himself smiling. 

This, this was his favorite sound.


End file.
